


Once in a Lifetime Night

by TiernyWho



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M, Other, POV Multiple, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiernyWho/pseuds/TiernyWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in during Mass Effect 3, just after Kaidan is invited back onto the Normandy.  Meant to span through part of the series up to the end of the Citadel DLC.</p><p>Commander Shepard still feels betrayed by the one man she loved and the fighting is not helping.<br/>A night of drinking turns into something more for James, but he won't dare tell the Commander.<br/>All culminates in a night never to be forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hot mess of stuff. The points of view change rapidly, I think my tenses get out of whack. Hope someone enjoys this.

“God damn it Kaidan!” If she had something in her hands she would have thrown it right at him. “I am trying really damn hard here, but you can't expect me to just be okay even after our talk in the hospital.”

 

“Shepard, I was just asking.”

 

“No, you weren't. You were doubting again. I can tell the difference. Sweet fucking hell, when are you going to trust me, when are you going to stop with the Cerebus shit and just be on my side for once. Just ONCE!” If she wasn't so damn angry she would have cried, but she didn't cry. Instead she left before it could go too far.

 

“Shepard...” She heard his pleading voice but she was already marching away from him her hands balled into tight fists. God she wished she had something to hit. But she wasn't about to ask permission from James to use his punching bag. Instead she stormed right into the elevator and nearly bumped into the hulking man.

 

“Oh hey Lola, sorry didn't see you there.”

 

“It's fine James.” She said all of it through mostly gritted teeth.

 

“Hey if you are up for it later me and Esteban are heading to the lounge for some late night snacks and drinks. The dare is on to see who can get through the Blasto series and the drinking game without falling over drunk.”

 

Everything James said pulled her out of her anger, it was random and yet expected and unexpected. For a moment she reeled and then just shrugged.

 

“We'll see.” She commented before watching James walk off toward the lounge. But as soon as the moment passed she was back to seething angry. Pressing the button to her room, she rode the elevator in silence going over and over all the conversations she had had with Kaidan since Horizon. Her mind pulled on the fight in the elevator on Mars and then fast forwarded to them having just a nice moment and then he had to pull on a thread.

 

Why Kaidan? Why couldn't you let it go and more importantly, why couldn't she? She knew the answer even before the question in her head was asked. Because I loved him – still did and he threw venom in my face. The once trusting eyes seemed to be judging and gauging her these days. Maybe it was a mistake to try to make things work. Maybe it was a mistake to let him back on board. But she wanted so hard to make it work, he was like a bad drug she couldn't put down or leave behind.

 

Once in her room she took her frustrations and silent tears out on her bed. This room was the one safe place she could be and not be judged or scrutinized for her decisions. And there was going to be a lot of decisions to come that would weigh heavy on her shoulders.

 

Some hours later the invite from James still floated in her vision as she poured over the data. Nothing was coming together and hell she deserved a bit of a break. Slipping on her sweats she decided going in uniform might set off a less then casual tone among the others. Again she rode the elevator in silence glad for a chance to put herself in the right mood. Her anger was gone for now, even though a bit nipped at the back of her mind. She just wanted to be a normal person for once, not the Commander.

 

Then she remembered James might have invited the whole gang and seeing Kaidan again was the last thing that would help her relax. Fuck. Oh well she was committed now and tread toward the lounge feeling the dread rise and trying to find in her mind what the reaction might be. There was too much that nearly brought the anger back in full force. So she tried to take a deep breath and calm herself before the doors swished open.

 

As she moved in she saw Cortez on the couch fiddling with the remote as James was behind the bar grabbing bottles of all types of liquor. Cortez glanced up and saw her and seemed to straighten a bit.

 

“Oh Hey Commander.”

 

No one else had showed yet and a bit of relief spread through her and she relaxed.

 

“It's not Commander tonight Cortez, you can drop the formality.” Both men seemed to slouch a bit and sigh. “No one else brave enough to try this?”

 

“No Command- Shepard guess not. Garrus said something about calibrations, Liara is busy with some stuff and I believe Joker's comment was that “No one could pay him enough to sit through this movie.”

 

“Huh, well you don't mind if I join do you?”

 

“No – no, sit where you like.” Cortez gestured, but she played it safe and sat on the far corner from him. While she knew a lot about her crew and the type of people they were it was easy to understand some being tense around her. Of course James seemed to have no issue and plunked himself right between them.

 

“Alright here are the rules...”

 

By rule fifteen she was laughing out loud and pulled the data pad from James meaty hand just to see if everything he was saying was true. Well this could get to be an interesting night. Already Cortez and James we're out betting each other on who could last the longest out of the whole series. Hmm, might be a long night. But she needed this and the bad movies may help to put everything in perspective or just calm her down a bit. Shots were lined up in rows. Well here goes nothing.

 

 

* * *

 

He could hear some laughing echoing through the walls. It sounded like hers, but no he hadn't heard her laugh in such a long time. Pulling off the bed he stepped out of his makeshift quarters and followed the laughing. Padding softly across the floor he could see the skeleton staff cleaning and lounging about. As he got closer to the lounge the laughing got louder and there was definitely the sound of clinking glasses. He was half tempted to step in but then checked his attire and thought not. Besides maybe she was unwinding and he needed to give her her space. If he pressed too much he might lose her forever. Pulling away he went back to his room and decided to think on everything. Maybe she had been right and he was judging her, doubting her. The woman with the weight of the universe on her shoulders and he wasn't being a very good boyfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

By the third movie Cortez had opted out a while to go to the bathroom and she hadn't seen him since. The shot glasses had been abandoned for just drinking straight from the bottle. She was seeing blurry lines all over but refused to let Vega win. So instead she was using some very under handed tricks to throw him right off. Some of the tactics included fighting over a bottle and getting a little too close to his personal space. Had she been straddling him once? Her memory faded on the specifics, but she did remember daring him once to lick salt off her neck after a shot of tequila. Bumping into Vega again she moved her hand along his arm. Everything was getting blurry and more of the alcohol was ending up on their skin then in their mouths.

 

 

_He hadn't remembered passing out. His head was throbbing though and his mouth felt thick and heavy. His eyes were still a bit hazy but he saw Cortez gone, must have made it to the bathroom in time. He tried to lift but felt something hampering his movement. Slowly he glanced down and saw Shepard’s legs draped over his lap. His one hand seemed to have found a way up her sweats and was there resting on her calf. What the- how much had they drank? He saw a lot of bottles and the end of which ever movie it was credits rolling on the screen. Shepard was out cold. Her hoodie undone and her tank rumpled a bit showing off a bit of her stomach and abs._

 

_They flirted a lot, but this was the first time he was seeing her as she was. How had he not seen her like this before? The nagging remembrance of his honour toward Shepard, the respect he had for her – all of that had kept him from seeing something marvelous. When he looked back to her face he could see her smiling back at him almost like she was saying 'oh now you figure it out'. Six months together and he had never seen her as anything other then Commander Shepard. Grabbing her calf a bit roughly he pivoted his own body pulling her closer as he positioned himself above her. That smiling face laughed and he pressed his lips down on hers. The next minute he was thrusting deep into her as he fondled at her breasts. He could feel himself tighten, ready to release -_

 

Suddenly he shot awake from the dream, his own breath fast and hard. He glanced around and pinched himself just to be sure he was awake. Of course the moment he shifted his lower body he could feel his erection hard against his pants. Wiping at his eyes, he looked down to see Shepard’s legs were where they were in the dream. The image of her breasts were still seared in his mind and it took him a longer moment to pull himself together. Shifting again he tried to find a way to move without waking her. His erection making any big movements difficult to do.

 

He heard a sigh and she stretched. Freezing he looked back over and saw her yawn a bit and peek a bit through hazy eyes. Moving her arms and legs her foot brushed lazily against his erection and he was caught with an uncomfortable twinge pulsing through him. Reaching over he grabbed one of the bottles to hopefully cover up his shame. Glancing around she could see credits scrolling by with some bad song in the background.

 

“Uh what time is it?”

 

Trying to find a way around his parched mouth and trying not to watch the way her breasts and body moved. He shrugged his shoulders.

 

“Don't know Lola.”

 

As she pulled herself into a sitting position he kept the bottle he managed to grab close to his crotch.

 

She moved her head around and brought her one hand up to knead at a sore neck muscle. There was something very erotic about the motion and the liquor was certainly trying to talk him into doing something he may regret.

 

“If you want to go ahead I'll take care of the mess.”

 

Glancing over her shoulder she smirked. “Thanks James, you sure you don't need any help?”

 

“No No, I am good. Go on, you need your beauty sleep more then I do. I got some stuff to do down here anyway.” Yeah like have a cold shower.

 

“Okay, well thanks for this – it was fun.” She moved to get off the couch and failed. Reaching forward he caught her just barely with his one hand and held steady her back on her feet. Don't you dare think of grabbing her and kissing her. Don't you dare.

 

She chuckled a bit and wavered a bit as she made it to the door. “Good night Lieutenant.” She waved behind her before gaining purpose on a wall and shifting out into the hallway. There was something that told him he should follow and make sure she got upstairs, but he wasn't too sure he could keep his mind straight for all of that and not do what his body wanted.

 

Giving a sigh of relief, he maneuvered and waited until his body suddenly got the hint that he was not going to get it on with Shepard - no Commander. Grabbing up the empty bottles he dumped them into the recycle bin and then began to clean up the rest of the mess of snacks and napkins all over the floor. The tedious nature of cleaning up helped him to sober up a bit and help clear his head even if the sound of her yelling out while impaled on his dick kept flashing into his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

She managed to sway to the elevator, just in time for it to open it's doors. Since she had been leaning on the solid surface her balance was thrown off and she stumbled into the elevator and right into Kaidan. If she wasn't so completely out of it, there may have been words. Instead she felt his one hand grab her to catch her, the other was used more to steady her as it had something in its hand she couldn't make out.

 

“Mm hey Kaidan.” She was in too good of a mood to be angry at the moment and everything was just a nice blur of shapes.

 

“Whoa there Shepard.” He leaned in a bit and sniffed at her. “Did you get any of the alcohol into your mouth?”

 

She giggled a bit “I . have no clue.” It was then she noticed how her clothes and even her skin felt a little sticky. “Care to help me showerr..” She was trying for smooth, but was more coming off drunk and out of it.

 

“I'll get you to you room.”

 

She pushed her body against his. “That is all?” It was a well or maybe not so well known fact that the more she drank the randier she got. Sometimes she ended up places she really didn't remember or who she had been hitting on. Her mind was still even a bit hazy on whether her and James had done something, but now she had the best thing she had been missing for years.

 

“That is all.”

 

She rubbed against Kaidan. “You - need to lig't n up Alen – ko.”

 

“No, I need to get you to your room.”

 

He hadn't seen her this drunk before and while his body was responding to her clumsy and bad advances at least he could suppress the urges he felt. It just wasn't right this way, he wanted her to know they had been together and not some hazy after thought.

 

Once he got Shepard to bed, his own clothes and skin were covered in the remnants of whatever she had on her. Heading to his room he grabbed the towel and moved toward the mens washroom. Stepping in he caught James slumped against the shower letting the water beat down on his back. Slowly the man moved to one side and he caught the mans large erection pointing out. Quickly diverting his eyes he coughed several times until James seemed to come around and shift a bit so he was facing the shower head again. There was something buzzing around in his brain. Shepard had been drunk and with James – she- no he was fairly certain the two in their inebriated state couldn't have gotten anywhere. Plus there was no way she could have redressed that well.

 

Stripping down his clothes he flicked on the next shower in the stall and began to soap up. He tried not to look at James, but it was hard to block him even out of his peripheral vision. The man seemed to be grunting a bit and if he hadn't been able to see the mans hand planted on the shower wall he would have surely thought something else was going on. Instead he felt it best to shower quickly and get out as fast as he could. Wrapping his towel around him he quickly went back to his room, the image of Shepard drunk riding James leached into his head along with flashes of James and his erection.

 

 

* * *

 

He stepped into the Commanders room. The bed had new linens near the bed while the rest were bundled for the wash along with her clothes from last night. Glancing around he called out. “Shepard? Commander?”

 

The bathroom door swished open and out stepped the Commander with a towel around her body. Her hair was still damp and some of her skin glistening with water. Upon seeing Vega she stopped and tried to cover herself more, the towel certainly covered everything of concern but it still left her a little more uncovered then she desired. Her one hand grasped where the towel joined at her side.

 

“Oh – hey Vega.” She saw the covered plate and arched a brow.

 

“Hey Shepard. Thought I'd bring you some grub maybe help with all that drinking last night.” He was trying to keep his eyes averted but was it just him or did her legs seems to stretch forever. She was no where near his height but damn.

 

“Well you caught me at a weird time.” She smirked her memory still a little blurry on all that happened last night. There was the lounge and drinking with James and she oddly remembered running into Kaidan. Hmm well nothing blew up and she didn't wake up with him in her bed so maybe it wasn't so bad.

 

“Uh right, here I'll put this here. Sorry Commander.” James fumbled a bit as he put the covered plate of food on the work table and made a hasty retreat. Boy he was acting strange, but the food he brought did smell kind of good and also a bit nauseating. She had to remind herself not to drink so much next time.

 

For the next several days James tried to avoid Shepard. It was hard since she enjoyed coming by the cargo bay to talk to Esteban or see what was up with him. Plus the cargo bay was the spot she always came through to go on one mission or another. So far no one had heard yelling yet, but he didn't think it was all over. Cleaning out his gun he tried to keep his mind on the task and not on the images that jumped into his head – like nearly naked Shepard or that dream that seemed to keep haunting him since he had it.

 

Behind him a throat cleared and he really hoped it was not Shepard. Instead a gravely voice he was used to hearing muffled or at a different tone broke the ship's hum and his cleaning. “Lieutenant Vega?”

 

Turning a bit he saw the second human Spectre and wasn't sure whether to salute or not. Instead he kept his hand buried in the gun components.

 

“Major, what brings you down here?”

 

“I was wondering if you could help me with something.” The man seemed to avoiding his gaze for some reason so he turned back to his work table and kept cleaning out his gun.

 

“Sure, step into my office.”

 

Kaidan moved more into the work area looking over the weights, punching bag anything that wasn't him.

 

“This is a bit awkward for me to ask, but I have to know. Is there something going on between you and Shepard.”

 

Suddenly his hand lost control and a part of the gun went flying. He felt his face flush and he tried to come up with something.

 

“Uh – no.” He was being honest. The last six months before being dragged back on the Normandy leaving a Reaper invaded Earth, he and Shepard hung out because he was her bodyguard or more her watcher. He had never really considered Shepard in any way sexual or not. At least not until a few nights ago and yet even now he still warred against it, she was his commanding officer, he had respect for her and what she was going out and doing right now. Even with the odd thoughts he felt sure he wouldn't act on it.

 

“Ah – okay. I thought maybe.”

 

“Look Ese, she's my commanding officer. I respect her and she's also been a good friend. We spent a lot of time together before being roped into this. I was there during the whole elevator ride on Mars, I know the story. But the way she looks at you -” he didn't think he needed to keep going, but his own mouth was taking on a life of his own. “But you have to understand, you hurt her. I heard about the fight on Horizon, shit we hear your fights all the time down here. Maybe and I might be crazy here, she has a point. Every day she is out there making deals and making tough choices. She needs to know we all have her back and don't question her the least. She needs that more then anything man.” When he felt like he had run his mouth enough he looked over to see the man hanging his head.

 

“Yeah I get that. Thanks Vega.”

 

“No Problem man.” Kaidan left and there was a small little voice kicking him in his mind. Shepard was a flirt just like him, but he had a feeling she had eyes for only one man.

 

* * *

 

Stepping into the elevator together, she clipped her helmet to her side and slumped against the wall.

 

“I just want to go on the record as saying I hate those things.” Her brow was damp and pieces of her hair were still stubbornly stuck to it no matter how she pushed her hair aside. Every inch of her was covered in sweat demanding that she have a shower. Kaidan was next to her and clipping his own helmet to his side.

 

“I know and their shriek.” He seemed to shiver a bit and go into his own thoughts before pulling himself out.

 

Almost as if on unison they said. “I hate Banshee's.”

 

She smirked and giggled. It felt like forever since she had laughed with him. “I can't even bare to have a gun called Banshee. Who thought that was a good idea?”

 

He smiled a bit and wiped some sweat from his brow. “I don't know but I am thinking of writing a stern letter.”

 

The elevator got silent again with their little smiles on their face.

 

“Oh I wanted to say thank you.”

 

“For what?” he seemed perplexed but wasn't about to question too much, they were being civil and it was nice for once to not be in a shouting match.

 

“For being a gentleman and not taking clear advantage a few nights ago.”

 

“Ah that.” He smiled and closed the gap so he was looming very close to her. “That was only so I could do this.” Tilting her head up with one gloved hand his lips met hers. He had been yearning to kiss her since he was back on board, but all their interactions before were rough and not suited for trying to break tension with a kiss. But this this felt right and he felt like if he didn't try it once he'd die from the want.

 

At first she didn't respond in kind, but then he felt her lips kiss his back. Grabbing her one hip he pressed her against the elevator wall a bit more as he pushed himself against her. Damn this armour being in the way. He could hear her shudder through her breaths as he undid the one latch at her hip and pushed his hand further to undo another latch. Her hands were already at the sides of his armour undoing each latch in a frenzy. The elevator couldn't go any faster and then just suddenly she broke the moment her breath in a pant.

 

“Wait” she whispered. And he was torn. God how he missed her touch, her lips, every inch of her but he had enough sense in his brain to pull back and let her have her piece if she needed it.

 

There was so much going on in her head. The need for him was undeniable, but she remembered all the pain and it tore at her. She couldn't do this without letting him know how she felt, how he had made her feel. And she was sure he had some things to say.

 

“In an hour, your room. We need to talk.” She needed this more then she needed him in her.

 

He felt saddened but understood. He knew there was still some anger about Mars and Horizon looming over them and maybe it was best they truly cleared the air before sliding between the sheets again.

 

* * *

 

 

Lying in his arms, she sighed gently as he brushed a stray hair from her neck and nibbled gently. Well that didn't go exactly as planned.

 

When they finally sat down to hash it out, she had been sitting on the other couch. He was looming by the observation window. Freshly showered he smelled divine and looked even better. Military clothes sure did have a way of being a turn on. They looked at each other in silence before she finally found the courage to open her mouth and let him know the pain she carried with her about his betrayal to her. Within moments they were yelling again. Her eyes were tearing up but she refused to let the emotion take control.

 

Then as they were yelling she said the words she thought she'd never say to him. “Well maybe we shouldn't be together.”

 

Then the accusations got thrown out about who is sleeping with who. At some point there were tears on Kaidan's face, she's not sure when, but when she tried to leave again this time he grabbed her hand. She tried to wrench free but he just pulled her closer and grabbed her so she was facing him. This time when he kissed her she didn't pull away or stop him. Then there was a lot of clothing being removed. Kaidan hefted her up and pinned her against the glass of the observation window. His hot warm kisses trailed down her neck, his body between her legs kept them well and splayed.

 

Pants dropped and she could feel him hard and warm against her. Maybe this is what they had needed all along, just to yell it out and let all their feelings fly. Now it was all out there and they knew what the other felt. He pressed into her and she cried out a little. Kaidan's biotics sparked up sending a wave of energy up along her skin. She could feel his one hand over her mound, playing at her clit. God why did this feel so good? She should hate him, maybe loathe him – no it was always more between them. Always had been. He grunted as he kept pounding into her, his lips hot and rough against hers. This was perfection. And then suddenly he sparked his power against her and she screamed out in ecstasy.

 

* * *

 

**_In the Shuttle Bay_ **

 

Cortez stood holding a wrench, acoustics were not always so bad, but when the Commander and Major Alenko started yelling it seemed to even drown out the hum of the engines. Both he and Vega stopped working on the shuttle and tilted to listen a bit. Words were lost but the heat of the meaning behind them was not. The yelling was getting to a pitch and when it died down it seemed certain the fight was over, Shepard likely leaving the room and Kaidan left alone. Both just shrugged and returned to their work until the first loud moan seemed to snake down through the walls. Again both stopped and listened to the sounds.

 

“About time.” Cortez whispered, but James was entranced. He could only imagine where they were doing it and how Kaidan could illicit such moans out of Shepard. He could feel his cheeks burn but was glad for the shadows to mask him. Grabbing the next tool it was hard to find the right conversation with all that moaning, so they suffered by dropping things or making really loud torque noises. Next time they needed to turn on some Alliance newscast or something.

 

* * *

 

He was still spooning her, kissing at her neck, the stubbled face scratching against her skin. She could feel his erection pushing against the lower part of her butt cheek as his hand lazily strummed her clit. The whole world sang for them. The first time had been hard, fast and culminated in a release. Now he was being slow, methodical and she was loving every part of it. He was whispering something in her ear as she could feel his length slide along her thigh and edge closer.

 

She didn't hear what he was saying but at some point he was letting her know how much he missed her, missed them and this. Yes she still hurt but the pain was fading. Her heart was mending and her body felt at once back where it was meant to be. He slid back and forth, driving her mad to the point of being on the edge before he even thrust inside her. Fuck. She was sure he had an unfair advantage with his biotics, but she knew her hands and mouth could do more to him then a single burst of biotic power. She had done so more then once and knew what he liked and knew when to change it up to make it interesting. It was likely the end of the universe and the hell with holding back.

 

She felt a bit of his power ignite along her nipple, sending a small shock through her skin. Damn him.

 

Sometime after their third or was it fourth coital explosion they lay there, sweaty foreheads touching. His hot breath against her face. “Shepard.”

 

“Kaidan.” she whispered in her husked tone.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

His hand slipped down along her side, dipping and moving along her tender and electrified skin. Eventually they fell asleep, when she woke he was there sleeping peacefully and she couldn't bare to wake him up. Actually she thought of one way to wake him up but felt certain the crew had likely heard enough of them for a while. Slipping out of the bed she slid back into her clothes, sniffing and realizing she would likely need another shower as she could smell their sex all over her.

 

Sneaking slowly out of the room she made it to the elevator without catching a soul. Likely there were a lot of people giving the general area a wide berth. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear the elevator swished open with a James inside. Smiling she tried not to blush too much but surely her rumpled clothes and hair gave away what she had been doing as well as hers and Kaidan's moans. James caught her eyes for a moment and then diverted them quickly.

 

“Shepard.”

 

“James, out for a stroll?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

“Hmm alrighty then.” The doors closed and they rode in silence for a bit. “So what is up James?”

 

“Whaddya mean?”

 

“Well I haven't seen you for a couple of days and you have been acting a bit strange when I come around the cargo bay. Did I over step during the drinking game?” She oddly remembered at that moment a very fuzzy memory of him keeping the bottle out of reach so she crawled up and onto his lap to grab at it. Damn him for being so tall and cute at that.

 

“Uh – no, just figured you know you and the Major needed some time to work it out.”

 

“Right. Well when you feel like telling me the truth, I'll be in my room.”

 

The door opened to the CIC and James stepped out quickly. What was up with him? She didn't get it, but shrugged and continued up to her room to remove the day with Kaidan from her.

 

He didn't know why he had come up to the CIC, no that was a lie. He knew why he had rode the elevator, he just didn't expect to run into Shepard while heading to her. Maybe he should have known she'd bunk with Kaidan after their time together. Why would he think she'd be alone in her room just waiting for him? The images came spiraling back and he tried to quickly pushed them out of his mind. So he wandered up to the cockpit finding that he needed a reason to be out on the CIC. Maybe Joker had some new crazy stories.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure?” She held Kaidan's gaze as the lay in her bed the sheets tangled and off to the side from their recent romp.

 

“Yeah.” He held her gaze letting her know just how serious he was. He knew she'd have more questions, probe more but he tried to keep everything to a plausible answer. The last she needed to know was how turned on he had been seeing naked James in the showers recently or that the thought of her being with someone else did not really bother him as much as he thought.

 

“Hmm okay.” She was willing to do anything for Kaidan, but she never thought he would bring up bringing James into her bed while he watched. There had been fleeting thoughts months ago when he was just her bodyguard about getting him in her bed, but she chalked those up to the addled thoughts of a sex starved person. Now that she was here with Kaidan those thoughts were only mere memories. Although, some of the dreams she had about her and James and Kaidan still haunted her.

 

His hand brushed along her face ans she sighed lightly. “We might have to get him very drunk.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

“So?”

 

“Well uh – I – uh Shepard I haven't thought of you like that before.” That was a lie, but he didn't want to sound overtly excited about Kaidan giving them the pass just so he could watch. It was weird but some couples were into a lot of things and even if it got threesome weird he felt he could muddle through with a lot of drinks in his hands.

 

“I'd need to get really drunk and it would have to be a once in a lifetime moment.”

 

Smirking a bit to herself, she found broaching the idea with James not as bad as she thought, more then that she was actually looking forward to doing this and having to buy extra alcohol seemed to be a nice consolation prize.

 

“Hmm. See you tonight at the party then.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was tough to find a private spot in the apartment. The place was huge but the open concept left little in the way of actual doors. His buzz was strong as he leaned up against the wall near Shepard. She was looking good again, dressed down a bit and relaxed. Glancing around he leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips. Okay not so bad.

 

She only chuckled and grabbed him behind the head. “That's it?” Was all she whispered before pushing her lips hard against his and opening his mouth to slide her tongue along his. The motion was quick and startled him, but he knew the Commander was a bit of a take charge type of person. She didn't get to curing the genophage and brokering peace with the Geth and Quarians on good looks alone.

 

Pressing himself hard against her, he opened to the kiss a bit more and grabbed at one of her pert breasts as the other slid down her side. Positioning his hand just right he hefted her easily from the ground, he had to move his one hand down to the same spot to keep them from wheeling and ending up on the ground. Backing up to the one bedroom that was near by his knees felt the bed and buckled. She fell with him as they landed and there was a bit of a giggle from her lips. They kissed again, hot and needy. Once in a lifetime moment right here. His one hand kept on her ass while the other moved back up to her breast.

 

He wasn't sure if it was the drinks or if Shepard was really into it. He really didn’t care. So far he hadn't seen the Major but his concern was not on where the man might be watching them from. No his thoughts where more on how Shepard’s pelvis writhed against his. Fuck. He could feel her hips sway and now he felt he knew why sex with her and Kaidan got loud. Grunting against the hot kisses he moved his mouth from hers and began to kiss down her face to her neck.

 

His one hand helped pull off her top until all that was left was her bra. Somewhere he thought he felt someone help him out of his pants, but he really wasn't thinking about that. He was more listening to Shepard as his one hand dipped low pushing aside the fabric to push his meaty hands over her panties. She moaned as his fingers pushed along the fabric, slow and steady even though he swore he could feel her arousal through the silk undergarments.

 

Pushing the fabric of the panties aside he dipped his fingers down feeling her eager wetness. Something teased along his penis as he felt Shepard buck against his fingers, her pelvis rising to meet his fingers at each pass. But soon her pants were gone along with her panties. Hefting her up he positioned them a little better on the bed. Again he felt something strange but was devoting his time to Shepard, his lips trailing over her body kissing her roughly.

 

Her moans and grunts were getting hurried. Pressing his fingers along her clit , he pushed roughly but slowly into her. God was she ever wet. Strangely he felt like a second hand touched his bicep, but was sure he was just too drunk to know what was really going on. Bucking his pelvis against hers, he filled her and then slid out illiciting a groan and whimper from her lips. Again he pushed in, slowly letting her feel every inch.

 

A tingle slipped along his skin. Burying his face in her breasts, he continued his slow pumping making sure she was nearly at the point of exploding, but it was getting harder to keep the rhythm. Whatever she was doing with her hands, her mouth. When he went to grab at her side he swore he felt somebody else but wasn't about to look and see. His attention was solely on the Commander and how her lips moved when she moaned.

 

Grunting he kept pumping, but the tingle was getting stronger, almost like an electric current. His mind felt hazy and for a moment when he opened his eyes he swore he saw Kaidan there nibbling at her neck, one hand on her and one on him. When he shook his head the man was gone. Or was he? She tightened hard against him and her warmth pushed him to that edge. Soon he was pounding into her hard until his own release came. The night became a haze afterward. At one point he swore he had Shepard's folds in his mouth with someone else's lips on his penis. There was another vague memory of watching Kaidan take Shepard from behind as the man held his penis and stroked him.

 

When he came to eventually Shepard was in his arms with no sight of Kaidan anywhere. Muffling a moan she woke and smiled. Once in a lifetime night.


End file.
